LE LABYRINTHE DE L'INFINI
by Lady-Ilyn
Summary: La nouvelle de l'arrestation de Will Graham à brisé quelque chose au sein du FBI. En réponse, à cet évenement un nouvel agent débarque au sein du Département. Encore plus douée que ne l'est Will, mais bien plus sociable et saine d'esprit. Forte et indépendante. Sa collaboration avec le psychiatre sera mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'elle se portera volontaire pour innocenter Will.


**CHAPITRE 1 : Début de soirée.**

* * *

Par tous les saints, elle détestait les réceptions officielles du Bureau.

Des dîners interminables au cours desquels Crawford s'amusait à l'exposer. Elle. La profiler la plus douée de sa génération. La bête de foire, que tous les politiques voulaient rencontrer à tout prix. Sans oublier les selfies de circonstance.

Tout ce que désirait la jeune femme était à des années lumières de ce lieu. Un bon livre. Une cheminée. Et une tasse de thé chaud.

Rien d'extraordinaire pour le commun des mortels, mais pour l'empathique en elle cela se rapprochait du paradis. Sans oublier un air d'opéra pour accompagner ce moment de détente. Avec un léger sourire, elle se fit la réflexion que le psychiatre déteignait sur elle. Bien que l'homme aurait sans conteste privilégié un verre de vin. Un grand cru de préférence.

Evitant de peu un sénateur un peu zélé, elle se retrouva sur l'un des nombreux balcons de la salle de réception.

Enfin un peu de calme. Humant l'air frais de la nuit, la profiler s'accorda le privilège de quelques secondes de repos. Ignorant le frisson qui la parcourut, elle ferma les yeux et devint sourde à son environnement.

Des effluves parvinrent jusqu'à son système olfactif. Quelques secondes plus tard, une veste reposait sur ses épaules. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Merci, docteur.

\- Comment…

\- Votre parfum.

\- Je ne porte celui que vous connaissez.

\- En effet, mais il est facile de reconnaitre votre odeur. Et peu importe le parfum que vous portez. Qui plus est, aucun homme dans cette assemblée n'a assez d'élégance pour faire cela.

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'homme n'était pas bavard mais cela lui plaisait. Il y avait un côté animal en lui qui pouvait effrayer mais qui au contraire la rassurait.

Elle sentait sa perplexité face à ses dernières paroles. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle le vit à quelques mètres. Les mains appuyées sur la rambarde et le regard plongé vers le bas. Il lui faisait penser à un prédateur sur le point de passer à l'attaque.

\- Jack vous exhibe une nouvelle fois, gronda-t-il

La jeune femme fut surprise d'y déceler de la colère. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la manipulation dont usait et abusait Crawford mais quand même.

\- Il joue le jeu du FBI. Rien de plus.

\- Au mépris de vos sentiments. De votre santé…

\- Mentale ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas encore folle, répliqua-t-elle froidement

\- Mon intention n'était pas de vous froisser Lizzie. Mais je connais les cauchemars qui vous hante, vos peurs les plus profondes. Crawford aussi mais il choisit de les ignorer.

\- Vous pensez me connaître ?

\- Vous détestez ces fêtes. La plupart des gens vous insupportent.

\- Pas les gens. Juste la bêtise dont la majorité des humains font preuve.

Se rapprochant du psychiatre avec douceur, la jeune femme posa la main sur son avant- bras droit.

\- Je tolère mieux ces cérémonies qu'autrefois. Certes la frivolité et l'inconséquence des convives m'insupportent mais je vais bien.

En réponse, le quadragénaire plongea son regard froid dans celui de sa partenaire. Il vit une douleur tenace, mais également, une étincelle nouvelle. Il baissa le regard vers la main féminine, encore étonné d'un geste aussi spontané et dénué de séduction. Bien des femmes s'étaient amusés à le toucher de la sorte, dans un but purement sexuel. Mais ce toucher était différent. Pur.

\- Vous ne devriez avoir à tolérer quoi que ce soit.

Il remarqua une brusque tension chez la jeune femme, il observa son visage fin. Ses yeux brillants. Elle était à peine maquillée, sa tenue était parfaite. Sophistiquée et classe. Voilà l'image qu'elle renvoyait en cet instant.

Toutefois, il souhaitait la voir pleine de vie sous ses mains, les cheveux défaits, le corps tendu…

Chassant les pensées scabreuses de son esprit, l'homme reporta son attention vers la baie vitrée. Le chouchou du Congrès venait d'apparaitre. Un coureur de jupons. Un homme grossier.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ses intentions envers la profiler. La jeune femme représentait une proie de qualité pour cet indélicat.

Son instinct primitif reprit le dessus, balayant toute pensée civilisée de son esprit avisant le politicien véreux à quelques mètres de là, le psychiatre envoya au diable les convenances.

Il attrapa Elizabeth et plongea son visage vers le sien. Captant l'incompréhension de sa partenaire il lui résuma la situation.

\- Attention, le sénateur Ressler regarde dans notre direction

\- Ce que ce type peut penser….

Mais, il lui fut impossible de finir sa phrase, son partenaire venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si au début le baiser fut chaste, la jeune femme céda vite à la passion que lui témoignait l'homme. Elle le laissa mener la danse, appréciant le fait qu'il soit impétueux et ne la considère pas comme une petite chose fragile. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, elle attrapa la nuque du quadragénaire sans songer une seule fois aux conséquences de ce baiser. Elle s'enhardit et voulut reprendre les commandes, mais c'était peine perdue.

Soudainement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte masculine, le souffle court et plus blanche que jamais. Portant une main tremblante à sa gorge, elle fut incapable de regarder son partenaire.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle

Sans perdre un instant elle quitta les lieux, traversa la salle rapidement sans regarder en arrière. Tout ce que désirait la jeune femme était de s'éloigner de Lecter le plus rapidement possible. Oh, elle n'était idiote au point de croire qu'il la laisserait tranquille suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais elle avait besoin de temps pour se forger un masque d'indifférence.

Et puis, merde, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. La dernière affaire l'avait suffisamment secouée comme cela.

Servir d'appât était assez traumatisant. Non, que le baiser du psychiatre soit un traumatisme… Mais….

A présent énervée contre elle-même, l'agent fédéral traversa le hall et déboucha dans la rue quasi déserte à cette heure tardive. Le froid la saisit soudainement, lui faisant prendre conscience que la veste, sans doute hors de prix, du psychiatre avait glissé de ses épaules lors de sa fuite.

Si Jack venait à l'apprendre…, le bureau interdisait toute relation entre le personnel. Pas de fraternisation. Et le fait que le quadragénaire n'appartienne pas réellement au Bureau ne changeait rien à cela.

Encore bouleversée par le baiser, elle traversa la rue sans prêter attention à la circulation. Tardivement, elle remarqua une voiture qui roulait trop vite elle se figea au milieu de la chaussée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. En un instant sa vue se troubla, son esprit dériva vers un endroit lointain. Elle n'entendit ni le crissement des freins, ni les cris des quelques personnes présentes sur l'avenue. Alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, son souffle se coupa brutalement et elle se retrouva entrainée au sol.

Encore sonnée par le choc, la profiler ouvrit les yeux et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années au-dessus d'elle.

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

\- Je crois, grimaça-t-elle

L'inconnu se releva et lui tendit la main. Acceptant l'aide de son sauveur, elle remarqua les badauds autour d'eux. Elle qui détestait attirer l'attention, c'était réussi. Des flashs crépitèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

L'arrivée de Lecter l'apaisa quelque peu, à ses côtés elle se rendit compte que son corps était agité de secousses. Quant au psychiatre, il était évident pour quiconque, de la peur qui régnait encore dans son cœur. Le regard plus sombre que jamais, il semblait à la fois sur le point de l'étrangler et de la serrer contrer lui. Un curieux mélange chez un homme habitué à porter un masque en permanence.

\- Mademoiselle, je peux vous accompagner aux urgences.

La réponse froide de Lecter l'irrita. Cet inconnu venait de lui sauver la vie, il ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi.

\- Merci d'être venu à mon aide, monsieur. Je vais bien, juste une grosse frayeur. Veuillez pardonner le manque de courtoisie de mon collègue.

Son cerveau assembla les pièces et l'identité du héros se révéla. Le capitaine Luke Hobbs. Elle avait bossé avec son frère il y a bien longtemps.

\- Encore merci capitaine, sourit-t-elle

La surprise s'afficha sur les traits du trentenaire, puis une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans son regard.

\- Colonel Carter ?

\- A la retraite. Vous pouvez abandonner le « Colonel »

\- J'ai sauvé une légende, plaisanta-t-il

L'irritation du psychiatre était palpable, l'arrivée des secours l'empêcha de se montrer virulent une nouvelle fois.

La profiler fut prise en charge rapidement, ses égratignures furent désinfectées tandis que le chauffard subissait les contrôles réglementaires par la police de Baltimore.

Assise dans l'ambulance, recouverte d'une couverture marron, Lizzie observait la scène avec un détachement presque paisible. Son équipier, à quelques mètres de là, s'entretenait avec un représentant des forces de l'ordre. De toute évidence, il semblait encore choqué par ce qui avait failli se produire.

Elle croisa son regard sombre et un frisson agita son épiderme. Cet homme avait bien trop de pouvoir sur elle.

Il soufflait le chaud et le froid selon son bon vouloir, mettant les nerfs de l'agent fédéral à rude épreuve.

Une part de son être réclamait les lèvres du psychiatre sur sa peau, tandis que l'autre lui ordonnait de fuir cet homme.

\- Anastasia, permettez que je vous raccompagne.

\- Comme il vous plaira.

Le psychiatre fut surpris de la voir rester assise, mais il remarqua les sourcils froncés et l'angoisse tapie dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. Des éléments extrêmement révélateurs. Avec un geste las, elle posa la couverture près d'elle puis se leva avec difficultés. De toute évidence, sa petite cascade ne serait pas sans conséquence physique ; elle sentait déjà un hématome de la taille du Nebraska prendre place sur son flanc.

Immédiatement la paume de l'homme se posa dans son dos, ce geste était habituel et pourtant elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il cherchait à marquer son territoire. Trop lasse pour argumenter, elle le laissa la guider dans le parking souterrain du Bureau. Rapidement, elle fit face à une berline puissante et luxueuse. Typique.


End file.
